


Rewrite the stars

by bee7



Series: 2jae prompts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, it's not main tho it's obviously 2jae, there's jaebum/seulgi here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee7/pseuds/bee7
Summary: “I’m coming back for you, didn’t I promise that? I’m not leaving you, babe.”That’s when the tears start to fall down Youngjae’s face, “I have this feeling… I’m never seeing you again, as if I’m losing you for good.” He kisses the palm of Jaebum’s hand that rests on his face.“You can’t lose me. Babe, it just feels like that because it has been you and me for more than two years now, we have never stayed far away from each other, but it will be quick, soon we'll be together again, yeah? I’ll be back on summer… you can’t lose me, love,”No matter how many times Jaebum says it because Youngjae never believes him and this time it doesn’t sound true even for Jaebum’s ears. He doesn’t know why but when Youngjae says that it feels like they will never see each other again, it feels real. He is scared too but he won’t let the other notice it, he kisses his boyfriend for the last time, while he’s walking to where only people that will take a plane can enter.Before he can enter it though Youngjae is running to him and hugging him from behind, whispering on his ear, “you're my destiny, so come back to me, yeah?”





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> \- everything in intalic happened in the past, what is not in italic is happening on present..  
> \- dont hate me  
> 'prompt: Btw, if I can request a 2jae fic, pls could you write me an au based on the song rewrite the stars, love the meaning of the song and just thought it works for 2jae! Pls make it a happy ending T__T xxx'  
> god i hope it was at least a lil enjoyable for u (person who asked me)

“Dahyun was able to book us the best hotel em Paris even though it will be Fashion Week and it’s a little on time,” Jinyoung says excitedly from his place in front of Jaebum’s desk, but the other man barely reacts to the news too distracted with his own thoughts, “come on, Jaebum you were the one excited about this new project, it was so hard to convince your father and now you don’t seem to care at all,”

Jaebum sighs exasperated, “buy Dahyun a nice necklace, I don’t know,” seeing Jinyoung’s mad face when he finally looks up Jaebum sighs again, “what? What do you want me to say? I’m looking forward to doing business with Stefani but Paris isn’t my favorite place in the world and Seulgi won’t stop texting me pictures of stupid flowers,”

“Paris isn’t your favorite place in the world? Jaebum it’s Paris! And didn’t you live there when you were younger for like two or three years?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his friend, Jaebum feels overwhelmed, he loosens up his tie and throws his phone at the couch on the corner of the room, he feels like screaming his lungs out. No one understands how he feels about Paris, maybe no one will ever understand just how suffocated he feels from even hearing the word ‘Paris’. “Hey there, calm down, I can go by myself if it brings you bad memories,”

Bad memories… bad memories are everything Paris doesn’t bring to Jaebum, he had the best years of his life there, that’s why never went back, too scared to see how everything changed, to finally see that everything they had is over. He doesn’t want to be in that city again to see how everything probably it’s still the same, but not him, not them. “That’s nonsense, this is an important deal to the company, I can’t not be there, Jinyoungie.”

His father has been preparing him to be the new CEO of the company, even though Jaebum is still young he’s been gaining the trust of the shareholders and he thinks that after the wedding nothing will stop him from becoming the CEO and making his parents happy.

Jinyoung is quiet for a while so the older man almost forgets he’s still in the room with him, the calm before the storm. “Listen, what’s the problem with the wedding preparations? Aren’t you supposed to be excited? You’re marrying your soulmate, Jaebum!” Jaebum looks down at the soulmark on his left wrist, the one that never lets him forget who he is, his responsibilities and his duties. Noticing his hesitation Jinyoung keeps going, “I’m your friend, you know you can talk to me. You can count on me, Jaebum. You know that, right?”

He knows that Jinyoung has been his best friend since his first day at college, Jaebum doesn’t know what would be of his life without his friend by his side, but at the same time, there are some things that Jaebum just doesn’t know how to say, that maybe he doesn’t understand himself. “I…”

“You can trust me. Did something happen between you and Seulgi?”

“Nothing happened.” Jaebum thinks about his options here, he never got to tell anyone how he felt about this whole wedding thing and even if he can’t change anything he feels like he has to vent, just once. “Do you think we can change our fate? They say our fate is the strongest force in the universe, that we can’t run from it, but…”

“You don’t want to get married, is that it?”

“I-- no, not to her. She’s my soulmate and I feel just like the stories say you’re supposed to feel, but I don’t love her, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love her.”

This is the most Jaebum has ever talked about his relationship with Seulgi, not wanting to be with her was never an option, not when her father had business with his own father. Not when everything between them was written in the stars, he never had the option to just not want it.

They stay silent for a long time till Jinyoung breaks it, “you know your father would kill you, right?” Jaebum nods his head, “your wedding is as important for your life as it is for the company, but Jaebum, I don’t think you should get married to someone you don’t love, soulmate or not.”

He didn’t expect for that, he never expected for support but he doesn’t have it on him to get excited, he can only feel grateful that someone doesn’t think he’s obligated to commit his life to Seulgi. “What can I do? It’s not like I can get rid of her, of her family. Of this stupid mark,” he rubs at his soulmark with his thumb, he hates it, has always hated it since he was a little boy, he couldn’t understand how a mark that you don’t even get to choose can hold so much power over him.

“Didn’t you just ask me if I thought you can change your destiny? Tell your fate to fuck off,”

Jaebum smiles at his friend is nice hearing it, it’s not so easy to do. What they say about soulmates is that you will find yours, no matter when fate will make sure you find each other. The stories also say that you can’t run away from what the universe decided for you, you don’t get to make your decisions, everything you do was planned long ago.

“That’s all I want, Jinyoungie. That’s all I want,” Jaebum says after a while when he realizes Jinyoung is still waiting for a reply. The man thinks about Paris, his eyes almost feeling with tears, everything that city gave him, everything it took away from him.

* * *

_“This is so perfect!” Youngjae has the biggest smile on his face, trying to look at Jaebum’s face who hugs him from the behind. “I’m never getting tired of these lights, the way they shine! Isn’t it beautiful, Jaebum? I wish everyone could enjoy it too,”_

_Jaebum hums, face plastered against the younger’s neck, he smells so good here, just like him, so natural, not anything else just him. He drops a kiss there making the boy in his arms shiver, “some things aren’t meant for everyone to appreciate, some of us are luckier than others.” But Jaebum isn’t talking about the lights of Paris, he isn’t talking about the view they get to see at least once or twice a week. “I’m the luckiest of them all,” he says turning Youngjae’s body so they can face each other, he kisses him slowly holding his face on his hands like he’s holding the most precious treasure in the world._

_Youngjae looks down gloomily not saying anything after it, he tries to turn away but Jaebum doesn’t let him, confused expression, he doesn’t know what he did wrong but he obviously made something._

_“What’s wrong, my love?”_

_“I want to go home, I’m tired,” he mumbles, maybe he’s just too tired Jaebum thinks to himself but it turns clear to him that isn’t the case. He holds Jaebum’s hand firmly all the way to his small shared apartment, but won’t say anything even though he was excited just a few minutes back._

_“Will you tell me what I did? What did I say? I promise I didn’t mean anything bad.” He tries again in front of Youngjae’s building, but the boy won’t even look at him, so Jaebum forces visual contact lowering his face till Youngjae can see him as well it makes the younger one smile even if it’s a small one. “Tell me what’s wrong, please,”_

_“You know how you’re lucky to be here with me?” Jaebum nods his head yes, he feels like the luckiest man alive. “I ain’t though... there’s someone out there that is the real lucky one and it ain’t me, Jaebum,” He rubs his thumb over Jaebum’s soulmark, his skin is so soft, it is like it was made to caress his wrist, to take care of him._

_“Babe, how many times to I have to tell you, this means nothing to me. I don’t care about what is out there, about who is out there, I care about you, about us, about what we have here,” Jaebum tries to reassure him, it works usually but tonight it doesn’t seem to make the trick._

_“You can’t know it.” And Jaebum can see the tears feeling his boyfriend’s eye, he wants to do something just make the pain go away. “Someone who is perfect for you is out there, when you meet them you will love them more than anything in your life, they will be your entire life. And I’ll be here, by myself!”_

_“You can’t know that either!” His voice is harsh which obviously startles Youngjae, they look down at the younger boy’s wrist seeing it as pale and clean as ever, no soulmark, no nothing, just the smoothness of his skin._

_Youngjae’s face closes off at the commentary, he takes a step back in order to put some space between them, “Yes, you’re right I can’t know that, Jaebum. Good night, I’m too tired to stay outside the entire night with you,”_

_Jaebum tries to apologize, to explain what he really meant but Jaebum won’t listen to him, he goes up to his apartment without sparing Jaebum another look. It makes the boy hate himself, but doesn’t Youngjae realize that he loves him? That a mark on his wrist won’t change it? He’s jealous of the boy, if he didn’t have this stupid mark they wouldn’t have any problems, their life would be perfect together._

_It was extremely rare to someone to be born without a soulmark, less than 0,2% of the population would have a plain wrist, yet Jaebum had to fall in love with a boy without a mark and he himself would have to be the stupid bastard to have it._

* * *

“Would you please stop looking down at your phone? No work in Mexico remember?” Seulgi says from beside him while they wait to board the plane, she’s clinging to his arm while their parents talk in front of them.

Jaebum smiles a not too happy smile down at her patting her blond hair, “I never, again never, agreed with this any working thing, yeah? You know this isn’t a holiday trip, Seulgi, I have to work even it’s from afar, remember that I will be going to France, soon? I can’t afford not working, alright?” He tries to not be rude, they have been fighting a lot, he doesn’t know why but it’s getting harder and harder to control his temper lately.

Maybe he does know right since his conversation with Jinyoung all he can think about is running away from fate, he made a thousand of researches but couldn’t find anything useful. He didn’t give up on it though, his time it’s over yet, so he won’t just give up on it.

She pouts up at him crossing her arms in front of her chest, “you have to live a little. It’s our wedding that we are planning, not where will be the company's new subsidiary. You have to enjoy it!”

“Have to enjoy it,” Jaebum scoffs which seems to make his face fiancée even angrier at him. He doesn’t say anything back though, what can he say that he would rather work sixteen hours straight every day than spend five days in Mexico with her and his family. A small voice on the back of his head tells him that soon this will be normal, they will be married and he will spend most of his days with her. He flinches at the thought, he likes Seulgi a lot he truly does, as soon as he met her he could see why they were soulmates, they are really perfect for each other, but he can’t see himself with her. This isn’t the right time to think about it, he tells himself, not when he is going to another country to see where he will be getting married.

Jaebum tries to distract himself from these stupid thoughts, he focuses all his attention on the boarding board, a lot of flights getting delayed, he wishes theirs would be canceled altogether. There’s a flight from Paris to California and Jaebum has to go back to his phone so he won’t think about things he shouldn’t be thinking. It’s a lost cause though, all he can think about is the day five years ago when he had to come back home, even though his home didn’t feel like home anymore, it never felt like home again.

The pain on his chest won’t let him sleep on the airplane, he knows he would be crying by now if he was by himself. As soon as he gets in Mexico he texts Jinyoung.

 

**_Me (08:40 PM): jinyoungie i’m calling off the wedding_ **

* * *

_Youngjae sits with him on the hard chairs at the airport, they hold hands but none of them say anything, Jaebum thinks they should use every second they still have together but nothing feels right, the silence is more fitting to the situation. The time they spend there feels like decades but also like seconds at the same time, till they hear that it’s time for Jaebum to board, Youngjae’s grip tightens and he looks scared out of his mind._

_“No, please. Can’t you-- Jaebum, please. We will never see--”_

_Jaebum stops him with a kiss so he doesn’t have to hear it, he kisses Youngjae with so much care, kisses the moles on his faces, holding onto his as if he life depends on that, it feels like does. “I’m coming back for you, didn’t I promise that? I’m not leaving you, babe.”_

_That’s when the tears start to fall down Youngjae’s face, “I have this feeling… I’m never seeing you again as if I’m losing you for good.” He kisses the palm of Jaebum’s hand that rests on his face._

_“You can’t lose me. Babe, it just feels like that because it has been you and me for more than two years now, we have never stayed far away from each other, but it will be quick, soon we'll be together again, yeah? I’ll be back in summer… you can’t lose me, love,”_

_No matter how many times Jaebum says it because Youngjae never believes him and this time it doesn’t sound true even for Jaebum’s ears. He doesn’t know why but when Youngjae says that it feels like they will never see each other again,_ **_it_ ** _feels real. He is scared too but he won’t let the other notice it, he kisses his boyfriend for the last time, while he’s walking to where only people that will take a plane can enter._

_Before he can enter it though Youngjae is running to him and hugging him from behind, whispering on his ear, “you're my destiny, so come back to me, yeah?”_

* * *

Saying that he was going to call off the wedding was way easier than actually calling it off, Jaebum has planned it on his head over and over for the past two days but he can never build up the courage to just do it. Seulgi convinces him to go to the beach it isn’t Jaebum’s favorite way of relaxing, he would much rather go fishing but he’s trying to please her while he can.

He was sunbathing with Seulgi when his fiancée looked at him with a funny expression on her face, “this is literally the first time I see you without that atrocious ring,”

“It ain’t atrocious, and I just took it off because I don’t want to lose it on the ocean,” he hated how Seulgi would always complain about his ring, it was his most important belonging and she knew that.

“It doesn’t matter, you will have to take it off for good for our wedding rings,” she says cheekily.

“You can dream of it,” he doesn’t mean to say it, he just does and then, of course, it makes her angry and they have an argument, the third one since they got here. His mother always says that he doesn’t treat his fiancée right, that it ain’t normal for soulmates to fight this much, so obviously, the fault is all on him.

They have to prepare themselves for dinner, Jaebum is almost ready he just needs his ring, it feels too weird to not wear it. He can’t find it on his bag and he was sure he put it there in order to not forget it on the hotel room, he is throwing everything on the floor when Seulgi comes back from her shower, “what the fuck is this?”

“I can’t find my ring, fuck!” Jaebum yells throwing an entire drawer on the floor, “it was on my fucking ass bag, now I can’t find it and-- did you take it?”

She all but laughs at his face which makes the man even madder at the whole situation, “why would I take your ridiculous ring? Jaebum, please, I don’t--”

But Jaebum knows her, they’re soulmates he knows the kind of shit she would do, “give it back. I’m not kidding give it back right now,”

Just like that he sees that he made her mad too and he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about her fucking mood, he promised he would have that ring always with him and he will. “Well, you should look for it if you want it that bad. Now we have dinner with our parents, you better not be late, you know how my father is.” As soon as she leaves the room Jaebum punches the door, he feels like breaking the entire room, like throwing all through the window.

He composes himself enough to be able to accompany his family and Seulgi’s to the fancy restaurant just next to the beach, Jaebum can’t say anything the entire night though, he knows he’ll snap at someone if he does as much as open his mouth. And that’s exactly what happens when his mother starts to bug him about what is wrong and why won’t he eat or say anything.

“He’s mad he lost his ugly ring, mother,” Seulgi tells his mother, she’s having wine with her pasta and she looks so beautiful, Jaebum doesn’t feel anything other than anger towards her.

“I didn’t lose anything, you took it from my bag. By the way, she ain’t your mother so you can stop calling her that,” Jaebum smiles sweetly, the entire table going silent at his tone.

“Don’t be rude to your fiancée, she can call me mother, I’ll be it soon enough.” His mother takes Seulgi hand on hers. It’s pathetic, everything in his life is pathetic, he’s living a life he doesn’t want to live, with someone he doesn’t want to be with. Jaebum is so disgusted with himself he feels like throwing up, and maybe that’s what does it, he doesn’t need courage all he needed was his anger.

“No, you won’t, because I’m not getting married to her!” Of course, that’s not how he wanted to do this, Jaebum wanted to talk with Seulgi by themselves, to explain how he felt, they have been together for years even without love he knows he shouldn’t be cruel to her.

Everyone looks shocked but Seulgi looks madder than Jaebum, “you will cancel the wedding because of a stupid ring with a stupid name on it? What is wrong with you, Im Jaebum?”

“With a stupid-- so you do have it,” he laughs bitterly, “it’s not because of a fucking ring it’s because I don’t love you! It’s because I love someone else!” As soon as Jaebum says it he feels a terrible pain on his soulmark, but there’s no coming back from this.

“Listen here you bastard--” Seulgi’s father is getting up from the table and he looks like he’s about to beat the life out of Jaebum.

“You are a piece of trash, Im Jaebum,” she’s in front of her father, so she can be the one yelling. Trying to dry the tears on her face, “fate will take care of your sorry life, you will end up alone! This Youngjae person will hate you as much as I do, Jaebum!”

Seulgi takes the ring from her purse and Jaebum has to close his eyes when he sees the ‘Jaebum and Youngjae 4ever’ engraved on it, her face is cold and Jaebum knows she won’t just give the ring back to him, not after the things he said. She walks out of the restaurant the man trying to follow her but her father won’t let him, he has a lot to say about a trash man that Jaebum is. He pushes the man, he barely makes it on time to see his now ex-fiancée throwing the ring in the ocean.

* * *

_Jaebum is trying to make Youngjae try some of his food but the boy won’t open his mouth, “come on, love, is so good I know you will like it.”_

_“Baby, I already told you I need to fit into those jeans tomorrow, I can’t eat this,” Youngjae crosses his arms in front of him turning his face to the other side._

_“I hate when you do this, you need to eat! This is ridiculous, you need to starve in order to be a model?” His boyfriend’s face says that yeah that’s exactly what he needs to do. All Youngjae has is a juice and it makes Jaebum incredibly mad at him. They go back to Jaebum’s place in silence, Youngjae soon giving up on start conversation._

_When they get to the apartment Youngjae sits on the comfy couch tapping his lap and wiggling his eyebrows at Jaebum, Jaebum ignores him sitting in the far end of the couch. Rolling his eyes Youngjae comes closer to him, “I have something for you, you know,”_

_“If it’s your dick you can keep it,”_

_Youngjae laughs loudly, Jaebum has to hold the smile that wants to escape him, he loves it when Youngjae laughs with his entire body. “First I doubt you mean it. Second, it isn’t my dick, it’s a gift.”_

_He looks at his boyfriend without saying a word, he wants the gift, he loves the kind of gifts Youngjae gives, always something you weren’t expecting and really meaningful, but he won’t ask for it. So Youngjae makes a show of getting a little box from his backpack, it’s a tiny pink box with unicorns all over it, he gives it to Jaebum who pretends to be disgusted with the box even though ridiculous boxes is one of their things._

_“What is this?”_

_“Open and find out?” Youngae is trying to look confident but Jaebum can see the nervousness in his eyes, so he quickly opens it. Inside the box there are two rings, they are simply just silver rings, he takes them on his hands so he can admire it._

_“Of course it is cheap, it’s not like I’m making a lot of money right now, you know yeah? But it’s hum…”_

_“It’s what?” He doesn’t know why Youngjae still so nervous, he would never have a problem with the rings just because they’re cheap and the boy should know it by now._

_“You know how we don’t have a matching soulmark or--”_

_“Youngjae,”_

_“No, let me finish. We don’t have a soulmark and I had to make peace with it, I’m not your soulmate, there’s nothing I can do about it. But I bought, these,” he takes the rings from Jaebum, “so they could be like a mark for us to always look at and remember, y’know, remember that nothing can keep us apart because we belong to together and no one can tell us this is not real,”_

_Jaebum’s heartbeat is going out of control, he’s breathing crazy, he’s always the one who keeps telling Youngjae that they were meant to be, that they will always find their way back together. Youngjae is the skeptical one, this feels like unreal._

_Jaebum looks at the rings noticing the engravings. “It’s that your way of asking me to marry you?”_

_His boyfriend goes completely red, he hits Jaebum’s chest not too hard, “it’s not like that, it’s…” but he doesn’t have to say anything, Jaebum knows what he means, it’s the way he found to have a mark on Jaebum and to Jaebum to have one on him. Not to show the world but to remind them that they can be each other’s destiny even if the universe is against them._

_He concedes to his boyfriend’s wishes sitting on his lap and kissing him till he can’t feel his lips anymore. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeats it like a prayer._

_Jaebum promises to wear the ring every day for the rest of his life. When they have sex that night it also feels incredibly different from all the other times, it’s like their sealing their bond._

* * *

“I need you to find someone for me, his name is Choi Youngjae. Forget about every other thing, focus on that,” that’s the first thing Jaebum says to Dahyun in the morning. Everyone knows what happened in Mexico, his father didn’t want to let him handle the company issues for some time, but Jaebum was able to convince him. He doesn’t care about what people are saying, he made a decision, an important decision, and that’s more important right now.

“Sir, do you know how many Choi Youngjae’s exist in this world? I mean--”

“He’s a model, twenty-two years old, he’s Korean but moved to France when he was fifteen, the last I heard from him he had moved to Tokyo. Does that help?” The girl in front of him looks surprised but he knows she loves a challenge.

Jaebum leaves to his office where he stays till night not leaving for anything, he has a lot of paperwork to do if he wants to be able to go after Youngjae no matter where the boy is. He tries not to think much about it, all the possibilities almost make him sick. Dahyun enters his office, he is pretty sure she should have left already.

“Why are you still here?”

“The mission you gave me, it was just too entertaining, the boy you’re looking for…” the girl blushes lightly, “he’s quite famous, I mean in the fashion world. He lived in so many places and-- anyways, he lives in New York now, I got his address and his cell phone well and also some personal info, I sent it all to your email.”

New York? Jaebum doesn’t know what to say, all this time and they have been living in the same country? He stares at his ring finger, the finger where his ring used to be.

“Are you okay? I mean, sir you look quite pale and--”

“It’s okay, Dahyun. You can go home, I will reward you, anything you want just take your time deciding. You can take the week off,” the small girl looks taken aback, she protests that Jaebum is supposed to go to Paris in two days so she can’t take the week off. But Jaebum assures her it’s alright.

He drives to the airport, he isn’t used to acting impulsively, Jaebum didn’t get to be impulsive like that since he was eighteen and well since he broke things off with Seulgi in front of their families. But that was different, he’s at the airport buying himself a ticket to New York, no luggage or even his charger, the blood running through his veins is cold, he can’t think of anything that is not Youngjae’s face.

Jaebum isn’t naive he knows it has been years, he knows they didn’t end things in good terms, he knows Youngjae resented him for finding his soulmate as soon as he went back home, he knows life didn’t stop just because they weren’t together, he knows all of this but it he can’t back help hoping, hoping for something good. Hoping that Youngjae will feel the same, will love him just like he used to.

He is shaking when he gets to Youngjae’s building the next morning, it’s a nice building, way better than the one he used to live in Paris, Jaebum feels proud of him.

“No, he’s working out of the country right now,” the building’s concierge tells Jaebum with a pitying expression.

“Out of the country? What-- where? Please I need to talk to him, it’s--”

“Sorry, I can’t give you this information, sweetheart, I can let him know you were here though, would that help?” She’s a nice lady so Jaebum does his best to not be rude to her, he knows she’s not at fault here.

He walks out of the building not knowing what to do, in a moment of despair Jaebum gets his phone and calls the number Dahyun gave him last night. He’s just so desperate, he used to have nothing of the boy he loves, now he has an address, he has a number, he needs to try. The first time no one picks up, Jaebum just one more time, “maybe it’s fate trying to keep us apart-”

“Hello?” A voice says and Jaebum almost breaks his phone on his own hand from how tight is his grip on it. “Hello? Listen, if this is some creepy no I won’t have lunch with you and I’m blocking your number right now--”

“No!” Jaebum yells before he can think better of it, they broke up by texts, he can’t talk to him after years through a cell phone again.

“Who--” Youngjae pauses, “don’t call me again.” And just like this, the line goes mute, Jaebum doesn’t know what to do with himself. Did Youngjae recognize his voice? Did he know Jaebum was the one he asked to not call him again?

* * *

**_jae (3:33 AM): i cant do this anymore_ **

* * *

They have been in Paris for two days already but Jaebum refuses to leave the hotel room if is not to deal with something work-related. He is sulking and he doesn’t want to see the places that young Jaebum used to go with the love of his life, Jinyoung is losing his patience though. “You know how hard was to convince your father that you were the right person to lose the deal with Stefani? After what you pulled in Mexico--”

“And what did I pull, Jinyoung? Enlighten me, me calling off my wedding has nothing to do with my job, my father is just trying to punish me,”

“Obvious,” Jinyoung says throwing his hands on the air, “he was sure Seulgi’s father would put a lot of money on the company but with the way you ended things...”

Jaebum doesn’t care, he really doesn’t, the company never needed this money, they are doing just fine and the deal Jaebum will close in Paris will bring way more profit, after it’s all done he’s pretty sure he’ll finally be the company’s CEO, at least that’s what he tells himself.

Jinyoung can’t convince him to go out, Jaebum will only leave when he really needs to, he feels pathetic, but he came to the conclusion that Youngjae recognized his voice and that’s why he hanged up on him. He hates himself for every decision he has ever taken in his life.

The next day they have to sit through a bunch of fashion shows, Stefani is a renowned stylist and Jinyoung insisted that they have to see her show. “Her show is the next one, pay attention so you can tell her what you liked. You know how an artist’s ego work,”

Humming Jaebum pretends he cares about it, this project used to be so important for him but being forced to be in Paris after the mess that has been his life lately made all his excitement disappear.

“Come on, Jaebum, pay attention to it,” if his tone is anything to go by Jinyoung is starting to get angry, Jaebum looks at the models without a care in the world, that’s when he sees him. Youngjae right there in front of him in the catwalk. His mouth falls open, Youngjae looks the same and like a totally different person, black hair on a ponytail, sculpted body and even taller, but his eyes look the same, the mole under it, his full lips… he comes and goes, and it’s like it didn’t happen at all, as if Jaebum dreamed it.

Tapping Jinyoung’s arm he tries to whisper, “he. That model, I need to,”

“Wow, finally something got your attention. Hot isn’t he?” Jinyoung’s smile drops off his face, “what’s wrong? You look pale as hell, if you feel sick--”

Jaebum’s heart is beating too fast, he can’t even come up on a plan because Youngjae is back on the catwalk, he didn’t even know things worked like that, he gets to see Youngjae at least four times till the show is over. He turns off Jinyoung by his side, not being able to hear or see anything that is not the boy he has loved for most of his life.

“Let’s go congratulate Stefani if you’re alright of course…” Jaebum doesn’t have time for this, he needs to talk quickly to Stefani and then look for Youngjae.

They enter a place where Stefani is, there’s a lot of people some of the models, they are changing not seeming to care about other’s presence.

“It was amazing, we have never experienced anything like this. Your work is fantastic, Stefani, that’s why we’re looking forward to this partnership,” Jinyoung is holding all the conversation, they try to engage Jaebum on it but the man can’t pay attention.

“Jesus Christ!” Someone bumps into him almost falling on their ass, Jaebum is fast enough to hold them by their arms. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I haven’t eaten anything in hours so I’m kinda--”

Youngjae stares at Jaebum from where they hold into each other, he looks so beautiful and soft on his own clothes, much younger than the man on the catwalk. They don’t say anything just staring at each other as if trying to make sure it’s all real.

“Excuse me, it was all amazing, we will talk tomorrow, Stefani.” Jaebum doesn’t wait for an answer he is pulling Youngjae by his hand out of the room, Youngjae doesn’t try to fight him, walking calmly behind him.

Jaebum walks them from a mostly empty area where are some paintings, the event holds there already over. Then it’s just them, Jaebum’s mouth is dry, he doesn’t know what to do, Youngjae takes him by surprise hugging him, they hug for a long time till Youngjae tries to disentangle himself from Jaebum, he doesn’t let the boy put much distance between them though.

“I thought I wouldn’t see you ever again. Like, I thought I was right when… you know it’s good seeing you well. You look--”

“You look amazing. So handsome… out of this world,”

Youngjae blushes, looking down hearing the compliment just like he used to do, “thank you, it’s part of the job to look decent.”

“You look more than decent, you know that don’t you?” Jaebum places one of his hands on Youngjae’s face, caressing his skin, the younger boy closes his eyes at the contact but then he is trying to push Jaebum’s hand. “Don’t,” Jaebum begs.

“You shouldn’t touch me like that, you shouldn’t touch me at all.” But he holds Jaebum’s hand on place so he won’t let go. Their bodies incredibly close, making it possible for Jaebum to feel Youngjae’s ring he’s wearing on his necklace.

“You didn’t take it off,”

“It means nothing,” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at him, “really it doesn’t.”

“I went to your apartment in New York, just two days ago, you weren’t there I thought… I thought it was fate keeping us apart,” their lips so close now, all Jaebum would have to do is move his head a few centimeters, then he would be touching him where he wants it the most.

“Maybe it was. You have your own path and--”

“No. I’m done with it all, fate, destiny, my path, it’s all over. I don’t want any of it if it doesn’t have you on it, I’m not living a life without you. That’s why I went after you, the things wrote for me? I’m rewriting them,”

He leans in letting their lips touch again after five years, finally, it feels like home again, like the place where he belongs. “What are you doing? What about your soulmate, you told me she was--”

“It doesn’t matter, hey, hey stop,” Youngjae is looking at every direction as if scared someone saw them, “there’s no soulmate. There are you and me, I found you here but I was going to look for you all over the world, you understand it? It would be me and you again… I mean if you ever wanted it.”

Now Youngjae lets go of him, he puts space between them and it hurts Jaebum, it hurts him so much, he knows he has no right over Youngjae, not after everything, but it can’t stop him from wanting him back. From loving him.

“It’s not easy like that, y’know? This is not the first time you say things like that, I’m not blaming you, really, but… change what you’re supposed to be is not easy, maybe here it can be me and you but as soon as we go into the real world it will all be ruined again.”

Jaebum takes a step on Youngjae’s direction making the other man take two behind, he feels his heart shattering, “don’t you want it? Me, don’t you want me?”

“Stop,” Youngjae looks offended, “I want you, I have wanted you since forever way more than you will ever want me. I was the one left, you might have suffered well let me tell you I suffered way more because I was alone, I was left without you! Don’t dare to ask me if I don’t want you, you know I do but I’m not willing to be left behind again.”

He deserved to hear those words, Jaebum knows the things he promised and couldn’t keep, at first he would think about Youngjae every day in this city by himself, left alone. But he will never be able to know just how he felt, it doesn’t mean he won’t try. He won’t let the man he chose to get away.

“Can’t you at least let me try? Can’t you give me a chance to prove you that I can change things?”

“No.”

* * *

“Hey, please let me in, it’s raining as fuck,” Jaebum says loudly to be heard over the rain. It takes Youngjae a minute too long to reply.

“What-- are you here? Why are you here, Jaebum?”

“I look like a wet cat, let me in please, I will explain everything,” Jaebum begs lamely, Youngjae lets him up if only because he doesn’t want to be responsible for Jaebum falling sick.

“God, you really are wet. Why are you here? You should have told me--” Youngjae is saying as soon as he opens the door to his apartment, Jaebum feels like kissing him, god there’s nothing he wants more than kiss Youngjae, he has to tell himself it’s not the right moment.

“Will you lend me some clothes? I need a shower, I’m freezing,”

Youngjae narrows his eyes at him but gets a set of pajamas for Jaebum, he waits for him on the living room. He comes to the room after a while and he knows how he looks, he knows what it takes to Youngjae seeing him on his clothes after taking a shower on his own home. “Will you explain why you’re here now?”

He could have texted, after the Paris encounter they have kind of been texting, at first Youngjae said it was something the shouldn’t be doing but he would text back either way. It was never a deep conversation, whenever it turned too personal ou romantic in anyway Youngjae would stop replying to him. It was not that Jaebum didn’t understand it, he did, but it was killing him.

“Yes, I will. I have a lot to explain. So, please have a sit,” Jaebum was already sat on the couch.

“You telling me to have a sit on my own apartment, the nerve,” Youngjae says smiling, Jaebum loves it.

“You think I can’t change my fate, right? But what will stop me from trying? Let me tell you some things, here you can’t turn off your phone. I was about to marry Seulgi, yeah my soulmate,” the hurt on Youngjae’s eyes is visible, “but I didn’t, I told her I didn’t love her, Youngjae, because all the time I loved you. With the marriage, her father was supposed to be a new member of the company, but obviously, it didn’t happen. This was supposed to make me the company CEO, well I won’t be, Jinyoung will, I was supposed to spend the rest of my life in LA, that was all my fate. I’m not going to be a CEO because I’m not going to stay in LA, love, I bought an apartment here.”

“What the hell are you saying, dude? What do you mean bought an apartment here? Why the fuck would you do that for?” Youngjae looks confused and isn’t it ridiculous? Ridiculous that he doesn’t know that everything Jaebum has been done is because of him.

“None of those things I’m doing were supposed to happen, none, Youngjae. Yet here I am doing them. Because I want you, I want to write my destiny every day with you, by your side.”

Youngjae gets closer to him on the couch, Jaebum can’t read his face, it only makes him more nervous, he can’t imagine what he’s going to do if Youngjae doesn’t want him.

“And why is that, why do you want me?” He is so close to being sitting on Jaebum’s lap so Jaebum helps him, place his hands on the small of his back.

“Because you’re my destiny. I was made to be yours. Because in the version of my life, you are my soulmate. Because I love you.”

With shining eyes Youngjae holds onto Jaebum, touches their foreheads smiling so sweetly at Jaebum, “thanks for coming back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- first let me explain i used seulgi as jaebum's soulmate bc pretty much everyone likes seulgi.. lol i didn't want anyone hating on the fiancee with no reason  
> \- this being a request makes me a lil nervous bc yeah i want the person who request to like it but grvhkfnsdfe it's maybe the hardest fic ive ever wrote,.... that's why im insecure about it meh  
> \- anyways i hope you enjoyed it as hard as it was i enjoyed creating this  
> \- if u have prompts etc send me it on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/orbitwicee)


End file.
